


Fanart of GDC

by KorojiChou



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Color Eno Pencil Lead, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Traditional Art, Yiling Patriarch Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, paper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorojiChou/pseuds/KorojiChou
Summary: Posting fanart somewhere. Doing it once a week (if I can). School and work cuts down my free time.





	1. Wei Wuxian1




	2. Wei Wuxian2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to draw Suibian sheath design is a lot complicated than I thought.


	3. Wei Wuxian3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking my red leads for Yiling Patriarch Wei Wuxian


	4. WangXian1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that not how the scene goes in the manhua and donghua, shhh, just pretend. I just borrow my OC base for lazy drawing.


	5. WangXian2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much you protect those around you. Others become indirectly collateral damage in the aftermath.


	6. Jiang Cheng & Wei Wuxian1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YunmengJiang Bros. Right to the end.


	7. Mo Xuanyu & Wei Wuxian1




	8. Wei Wuxian4 (The Calling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to [The Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267953)
> 
> 13 years. Inquiry from Lan Wangji, and the other people trying to summon his soul. How does he not hear?  
> Maybe he got a soundproof barrier? He can't hear you!


	9. Wei Wuxian5 (Haunted Memories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to [Haunted Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372506)


	10. Wei Wuxian6




	11. Lan Wangji1




	12. WangXian3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sick with cold, right into my holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doodling in work, (had already finished my task I was given), it was just a base figure.  
> Was looking in my notebook I wrote down for what I should draw.
> 
> I had the urge for younger self then chibi ver. Then oops, must be the cold affecting me.


	13. Wei Wuxian7




	14. Mo Xuanyu & Wei Wuxian2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After halfway sketching and while looking at the MDZS Manhua reference, I was like 'ah screw it!, I can't draw Chinese characters from that angle.'


	15. Wei Wuxian8




	16. Lan Xichen1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stupid internet suddenly dropped and became so slow and can’t load some of the webpages. Had to email to myself just to get the image file to upload on iPad.


	17. WangXian4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet still dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor LWJ, your crush ignores you just like you did before.


	18. WangXian5 (Doll Yiling Patriarch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to [Doll Yiling Patriarch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238542)


	19. Mo Xuanyu & Wei Wuxian3 (Soul Essence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to [Soul Essence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741234)


	20. Mo Xuanyu & Wei Wuxian4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it during class, I had already finished modelling asset for game project.


	21. Wei Wuxian9




	22. Wei Wuxian10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped concept for Doll Yiling Patriarch


	23. Wei Wuxian11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hobbies is making modular origami flowers. And I had a habit making too many, I have safeguard in boxes. Sometimes giving out as gifts. Now I'm darn poor just like our WWX.  
> Well he could have more money if his inventions was not just stolen and used by everyone. Give him the money he deserves.
> 
> I have one in corner, it not as interesting, you can just have a look. (Don't mind the photo lighting 'sunlight did not want to come out')  
> [BlackEyeCreations](https://www.etsy.com/au/shop/BlackEyeCreations)


	24. Mo Xuanyu1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo Xuanyu at Lotus Lake, why not?


End file.
